Naruto: Sōzoku No Michi
by Warminadore
Summary: ¿Que hubiera Pasado si Tobi no ataco el 10 de Octubre?¿y que si naruto tuvo una familia?¿Que si esta no le presto atencion?¿Que si los personajes mas oscuros de la historia shinobi lo hicieron? Disclaimer no soy dueño de naruto m por temas futuros
1. Chapter 1

Cuando El Destino Se Equivoco

Ya era hora de entrar en acción, la primera fase de su plan entraría en vigencia esta noche, según sus fuentes su objetivo no tendría ninguna protección importante. Era hora de que Uchiha Madara regresara, ya sea de una forma u otra. A paso lento y calmado se dirigió hacia su objetivo. Su primer obstáculo ya estaba frente a él, o eso creían que eran, solo eran cinco Anbu. Continuo su camino con su típica calma, su cuerpo envuelto en una capa, su cabello alborotado y una mascara cubriendo su rostro. Noto que uno de los Anbu volteo en su dirección, con la rapidez que lo detecto supuso que era un Ninja sensorial, poco le duro el pensamiento ya que percibió a dos ninjas que se le acercaron con 2 grandes espada-kunai (las que usan Izumo y Kotetsu), grande fue la sorpresa de los dos shinobis cuando simplemente lo traspasaron sin hacerle daño. Los dos atacantes poco tiempo tuvieron para pensar en su error ya que fueron tomados por el cuello, por su agresor el cual los levanto en el aire y les rompió el cuello. El misterioso personaje tuvo poco tiempo para disfrutar su triunfo, ya que sintio una ola de viento que le cortó el brazo izquierdo, giro su rostro para ver a otros dos luchadores, una estaba erguido y con las manos listas para realizar un jutsu, el cual portaba una mascara de oso, mientras que el otro, el cual portaba una mascara de águila estaba en cuclillas e inclinado sosteniendo la espada en su espalda, listo para lanzarse al ataque.

_-_Kuro-Zetsu, Shiro-Zetsu_. _Pronuncio el enmascarado con voz de mando.

Acto seguido los shinobis saltaron en el aire para evitar un par de brazos blancos que trataban de capturarlos. Seguidamente tuvieron que esquivar unas enredaderas con espinas que iban en su dirección, el shinobi que antes estaba en cuclillas las pudo esquivar, pero su compañero fue atrapado por una, la cual se envolvió en su pierna derecha y lo arrastro hacia la arboleda cercana a una gran velocidad, nuevamente el portador de la mascara de águila se vio en un problema ya que la primer criatura que esquivo había reaparecido detrás suyo, y ahora podía verla bien, tenia forma de humanoide pero totalmente blanco y el cabello en un tono verde enfermizo. Zetzu atrapo el cuello del hombre con uno de sus brazos y con el otro atrapo sus manos, las cuales trituro para que no pudiera hacer jutsus, luego de unos segundos pudo romperle el cuello.

-Buen trabajo. Le dijo a cada uno cuando se le acercaron.- Quiero que cada uno plante una semilla suya aquí y quiero que las planten juntas. Hablo con voz de mando. Acto seguido ambos seres que respondían al nombre, plantaron una semilla en un pequeño hoyo una al lado de la otra.

Cuando se dispuso a continuar recordó que aun le faltaba un enemigo así que volteo en la dirección que lo había visto por primera vez, y vio con sorpresa con a unos metros de distancia el shinobi era devorado por una gran serpiente hasta solo dejar sus pies visibles.

-Bien, bien, bien, que tenemos aquí eh. Dijo una voz burlesca que venia de las sombras.- ¿Quién eres? El dueño de la voz salio de entre las sombras mostrando a un hombre de tez pálida, ojos como de serpiente llenos de maldad y unas marcas púrpura bajo sus ojos, el resto de su ropa era la estándar para un shinobi de Konoha.

-Si preguntas un nombre, es por educación que tu digas primero el tuyo. Dijo el enmascarado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tienes razón, que pocos modales tengo. Luego hizo una reverencia de burla.- Mi nombre es Orochimaru el Hebi Sannin. Luego levanto la cabeza para volver a ver a su enemigo.

-Mi nombre es Tobi, pero puedes llamarme Uchiha Madara. Imitando las acciones de su enemigo.

-Asi que Madara. Luego abrió la boca y una extraña serpiente salia de ella, la cual a su vez abrió su propia boca para dejar salir una espada recta y muy hermosa.- Esto será divertido.

Acto seguido se lanzo a toda velocidad para lanzar una estocada contra su oponente, al momento que su espada llego al cuerpo del susodicho Madara lo atravesó sin ningún problema, como si el no estuviera ahí. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que su enemigo giro sobre su propio eje para "salir" de la espada y conectarle una patada a Orochimaru, el cual a duras penas la bloqueo con su brazo, pero igual retrocedió unos centímetros.

Reincorporándose, se agacho en el suelo y abrió su boca para liberar una gran horda de serpientes que fueron en la dirección de su enemigo pero con el efecto de su anterior ataque, simplemente lo atravesaron como si fuera una ilusión. Nuevamente debió de reaccionar rápido para bloquear un puñetazo en su dirección, haciendo uso de sus reflejos le lanzo una patada ascendente que su enemigo por primera vez en todo el duelo esquivo.

_-"Ya veo para atacarme debe solidificarse, esto es interesante"_. Pensó el hombre pálido y empezó a reformular su estrategia.

-_"Veo que el nombre de Sannin no lo tiene para lucir, ya se dio cuenta de mi debilidad". Y _desde el inicio del duelo asumió una pose de batalla, en la cual su brazo derecho estaba extendido y su mano parecía una garra, su brazo izquierdo estaba contra su pecho también con su mano en forma de garra y sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas y flexionadas. Ambos debían terminar el duelo con un único golpe mortal.

El primero en moverse fue Orochimaru, el cual intento asestar una estocada, pero Tobi en ese momento era intangible, el enmascarado volvió a girar sobre si mismo, cuando estuvo en posición trato de conectar un golpe en una sección de la columna, pero tuvo que usar su otra mano para atrapar una serpiente que surgió de la espalda del Sannin. Nuevamente el pasar a la ofensiva fue el Sannin al ponerse en cuclillas y lanzar una patada en forma diagonal, que llego a la cara del hombre sin tocarla pero si le arrebato la mascara. Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver un rostro relativamente joven y con ojos que el siempre codicio, el Sharingan

-Vaya quien diría que podrías tocarme. Dándole una sonrisa fría.- Pero dime el verdadero motivo por el cual estamos peleando. Mientras se dirigía hacia su mascara

-¿Que? no me creerías que quiero defender a un compañero shinobi y a mi Hokage. Dijo guardando a su Kusanagi sabiendo que esta pelea había terminado.

-Si te soy sincero me creería que planeas robarte a uno de los hijos del Yondaime antes de hacer una obra de caridad. Hablo mientras se ponía su mascara.- Por cual vienes la Jinchuriki para tus experimentos o a la que va a nacer para adiestrarla y tener un conejillos de indias. Hablo mientras le daba le espalda.

-Ni una ni otra, vengo por el niño. Empezando a caminar hacia el bosque.

- ¿Y que tiene de especial? La que esta a punto de nacer no tiene su chakra totalmente formado así que seria un ejemplar único para manipularla, la Jinchuriki puedes tratar de dominar al Bijuu a través de ella y tendrías tú propia arma. Hablo sin comprender las intenciones del Sannin.

-Míralo de cerca y lo entenderás. Acto seguido desapareció en el bosque.

Tobi siguió avanzando por la casa, había encontrado algo unos sellos pero los había erradicado rápidamente. Avanzo por la casa hasta llegar a el cuarto que supuso que era el de los niños Namikaze, ya que noto una barrera bastante poderosa protegiendo la habitación. Con un rápido escaneo de la protección con su Sharingan. Con presionar su mano contra la puerta y mandando una sutil cantidad de chakra logro destruirla. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz se encontró con los niños. La primera que contaba con seis años dormía abrazada a su almohada, el segundo estaba en su cuna. Primeramente decidió que cumplir su plan era lo mejor, pero le vinieron a la mente las palabras del Sannin, así que se dirigió al niño. Cuando se acerco a la cuna vio algo que lo sorprendió verdaderamente, dentro de la cuna había dibujos, no era los garabatos de un niño, sino que dibujos abstractos, era fácilmente confundible con un garabato, pero él noto que había un patrón en los trazos.

Durante un rato el infante estuvo concentrado en sus dibujos, parecía no percatarse de la persona que lo miraba o no le importaba. Llego un punto que el joven peli-rubio no pudo seguir ignorando la presencia de la otra persona, así que saco un papel de entre sus dibujos y se lo entrego al enmascarado. Cuando el susodicho lo leyó se quedo totalmente sorprendido, ya que en perfecto kanjis estaba escrito _"Mi nombre es Naruto"_. El enmascarado volvió a ver al infante y noto que este lo miraba con atención, demasiada para su edad. Activando su Sharingan decidió explorar la mente del niño.

_Flash Back_

_El escenario había cambiado, el enmascarado se encontraba en otra zona de la casa, por los muebles dedujo que era la cocina, también identifico tres personas. A las primeras las identifico como a Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el tercero, el cual era un hombre de largo cabello blanco y unas marcas en las mejillas como medida distintiva, al cual identifico como Jiraiya el Gama Sannin._

_-Nee Jiraiya-sensei que lo trae por mi casa. Pregunto el Yondaime con su típica sonrisa calmada y feliz por ver al hombre que lo crió luego de no haberlo visto en mese . _

_-Bueno veras Minato, recuerdas la profecía de la que te hable hace 2 años. Pregunto el hombre mayor con una extraña seriedad en él._

_-Hai, recuerde que Naruto-Chan lleva el nombre del personaje de su novela. Respondió en tono dulce la peli-roja mientras levantaba al pequeño niño en brazos, otra cosa a destacar era el abultado vientre que había debajo de sus ropas. El susodicho Madara la comparo con la esposa del antiguo Shondaime y vio que ambas tenian esa incambiable sonrisa dulce y una vitalidad que cualquiera desearia. _

_-Bien vengo a hablarle de otra profecía que de dijo el viejo sapo, la cual debo admitir que es la mas enigmática que le e escuchado decir; la cual dice: **"Cuando el Maestro del Rayo y el Hilo Rojo Del Destino se junte; de su unión saldrán la Koken, la cual estará condenada a amar al amigo vestido de enemigo. Las Imouto no Ummei velaran por su amado, el cual será, bendecido por la oscuridad. El destino del Koibito es la consolidación o destrucción de todo lo que hay bajo el cielo". **Finalizo el albo, con sus ojos fijos en la mayor de los Namikaze y el abultado vientre de la mujer que consideraba una sobrina._

_-Espera eso quiere decir que la anterior profecía queda anulada. El joven pelirrubio estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que le acaba de ser revelado.-¿Pero que te hace pensar que somos nosotros?._

_-Minato tu eres el Maestro Hokage y el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō y lo del hilo rojo, bueno ustedes entienden. Dijo con una sonrisa picara mirando a los jóvenes padres, los cuales se sonrojaron.- O tengo que recordarte como el hilo rojo del destino te llevo a tu gran amor. Ya no pudo aguantarse y largo una carcajada al ver la cara roja de furia y vergüenza de Minato y Kushina estaba igual que su pelo._

_-Pero volviendo a lo importante, que sugieres que hagamos. Pregunto Minato con total seriedad._

_-Creo que lo mejor es que el Kyuubi sea encerrado en tu hija mayor, también sugiero que la hija que van a tener y la que venga luego sean entrenadas juntas hasta que tengan la edad suficiente y luego las llevare a las tres a monte Myobokuzan para que entrenen el Senjutsu. Finalizando el plan que había formulado._

_-Pero y que sucede con la parte del Amante. Hablo Minato entre dientes sabiendo que sus princesas estarían destinadas a compartir un hombre. Y no es que era uno para cada una, cosa que también lo hubiera molestado, sino que tendrían que compartir uno, mas le valía al futuro desgraciado que las tratara bien o sino sufriría mucho. _

_-El creo que es la parte mas importante ya que el le llevara la paz o destrucción al mundo, de sus elecciones dependerá todo. Sugiero que en cuanto lo descubran sea entrenado para poder enfrentar su destino. Jiraiya termino de hablar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Una vez termino de hablar el Sannin, el poderoso intruso decidió que había averiguado suficiente, así que una profecía, el tenia experiencia con esas cosas y sabía que siempre se cumplían. Según esta había alguien que podía estropear sus planes. Luego volvió a ver al infante que tenia sus bracitos extendidos en su dirección, así que lo tomo en brazos. Camino con el hasta la ventana y se puso a contemplar el cielo nocturno

-Bueno pequeñín parece que si eres tan especial como decía Orochimaru, pero la pregunta es que hacer con el enemigo que viene a estropear mis planes. Luego miro al niño.- ¿Tu no tendrás algún plan? vio como el niño chocaba su puño contra su palma abierta.- ¿Destruirlo? No el problema es que no se quien es. Luego se dirigió hacia la cuna.- Bueno tengo que irme, parece que no podré poner mi plan en marcha. Antes de depositar al niño en la cuna, se produjo un clic en su cabeza y miro los ojos del niño con su Sharingan activado.- Pero ya tengo uno mejor. Haciendo uso de sus poderes durmió al niño. Luego de hacerlo desapareció de la casa.

Pocas horas después llegaron Minato, Kushina y la nueva integrante de la familia Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, según Minato era un nombre bizarro, pero Kushina quería que el nombre de sus bebes combinaran, primero era Haruko, luego Naruto, y por ultimo Naruko.

-Nee Naruto-Chan quieres conocer a tu hermanita. Kushina la acerco al joven y este la vio con una indiferencia absoluta. Con lo que recordaba de aquella profecía que les vino a decir el viejo, esta niña lo desplazaría en un futuro cercano con su hermana aun no concebida. Así que mejor se hacia la idea de no prestarles atención

Fuera de los terrenos de Konoha, encima de un peñasco se encontraba una figura envuelta en una capa negra, con el pelo alborotado y una mascara cubriéndole el rostro contemplaba el firmemente apoyado en el borde de la elevación de la tierra con una pierna recogida y la otra colgando.

_-Zettai chishiki, la capacidad de entender al mundo inconscientemente, no es un Kekkei Genkai es un don dado solo a los bendecidos por los Kamis, lo tenian el Rikudou Sennin, el Ogamma Sennin lo tiene y finalmente __**él**__ lo tuvo._ Con esa línea de pensamientos se levanto. Pero antes recordó la razón de porque le dio un regalo al niño.

"_Una Profecía no se puede cancelar, solo se puede cumplir"_

Algo le decía que en los próximos años se divertiría mucho, quizas no de la forma planeada. Con suerte una aun mas dolorosa.

…..

Koibito.: Amante

Imouto no Ummei: Hermamanas del destino

_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: Rayo amrillo de konoha_

_Koken: Guardiana_

Bien amigos con esto empieza mi nueva historia de Naruto, si se pregunta si continuare las demas historias lamento decir no. El tema es que se formateo toda la compu y perdi los trabajos y ya no tengo la inspiracion 


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Inicio **

_**4 Años Después del encuentro de Tobi y Naruto**_

El tiempo paso luego de esa noche en la que la historia daría un giro drástico, las predicciones que Naruto había echo de pequeño se hicieron realidad, su hermana de 4 años había acaparado a sus padres, los cuales le habían enseñado parte de control de chakra y en cuanto a su hermana menor, la cual a sus dos años podía generar pequeñas frisas. La hermana mayor era una historia parte, ya que se avocaba totalmente a las enseñanzas de su madre sobre ser una Jinchuuriki. Mientras el joven rubio había sido relegado al olvido. Lo mas extraño de su situación es que no se sentía ni solo ni desplazado, ya que sus padres no le daban atención el se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo de todo, desde matemáticas hasta historia. Lo único que lamentaba es que no recibía un poco de entrenamiento ninja como su hermana mayor y su hermana menor. Su relación con sus hermanas era muy particular, su hermana mayor lo decía "Buenos Días" _y "Buenas Noches_", pero nada más, hasta cierto punto Naruto apreciaba el comportamiento de Haruko, ya que ella no lo molestaba ni el a ella. Un caso distinto era su hermana menor, la cual demandaba su atención, pareciendo que la de sus padres no era suficiente, ella se le acercaba y le contaba todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, la pequeña Naruko, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a generar que su hermano la odiara. Pero todo esto estaba a punto de cambiar.

El pequeño Naruto iba caminando por la calle solo. Claro al principio iba con sus hermanas al parque, pero aparecieron los Uchiha, curiosamente habian venido los 4 Uchihas mas conocidos, los cuales eran Itachi y su Ototo Sasuke, acompañados de Shisui y Yumi la Inmouto de este. El también tenia distintas opiniones de cada uno, respetaba mucho a Shisui e Itachi, ya que ambos era shinobis formidables, lo que si lo molestaba era que Shisui lo miraba como si esperara algo de el. Por otro lado los pequeños pelinegros le desagradaban, primero el joven Sasuke hablaba demasiado y siempre presumía que algún día seria tan fuerte como su _"Itachi-niisan"_, la pequeña Yumi también era igual de molesta con su _"Shisui-niisan"_. Así que luego de unos minutos se harto y se fue.

Camino tanto que sin darse cuenta llego a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, este en particular tenia un gran lago y una formación rocosa en el centro. Viendo que era un lugar tranquilo se sentó en la orilla y saco un libro que había traído. Estuvo leyendo por un rato hasta que empezó a escuchar el sonido de una Shamisen. Cuando volteo a ver de donde provenía el ruido noto que había un hombre bastante anciano, el cual tenía un largo cabello blanco que caía por su espalda. Su ropa constaba de una yukata beige y un hakama negro.

-Konichiwa oji-sama. El primero en hablar fue el rubio mientras miraba al anciano.

Este cuando noto que le hablaban abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento los tenía cerrados y volteo a ver al pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Konichiwa Naruto-Kun. Luego volvió a tocar su instrumento y cerrar los ojos. El pequeño rubio se sintió sorprendido de que el extraño conociera su nombre así que volteo a verlo con una curiosidad disimulada.

-Identifíquese. Otra cualidad a resaltar del hijo del medio es que era muy desconfiado ya que estaba al tanto de la fama de su padre.

-_"No tengo nombre ni edad, no soy de aquí ni de allá solo soy un cantor sin hogar"_ canto mientras tocada su instrumento, luego volteo a ver al pequeño.- Si te preguntas como se tu nombre. Antes de contestar medito un poco.- Cuando se es tan viejo como yo se tiene tiempo para saber muchas cosas. Bueno cuéntame ¿que te trae a este viejo lugar?

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo. Luego de unos segundos vio que el anciano no le respondería hasta que el lo hiciera.- Vine a leer en paz, mis hermanas son demasiado molestas. Termino con un ligero timbre de odio.

-Y dime. Luego de esta pequeña frase saco un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca para encenderlo.- ¿Por qué las odias? Luego soltó una gran bocanada de humo.

-A mi hermana mayor no la odio, ella y yo nos mantenemos alejados y eso evita peleas. Tomo un respiro para pensar porque le contaba todo esto a un desconocido.- Pero mi hermana menor tiene la necesidad de recalcarme su éxito en la cara. Termino el pequeño

-Vaya, eso si que es interesante. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Por que no te entrenan? Volvió a calar su cigarrillo y mirar al cielo.

-Ellos apenas notan que existo, es mas mi madre me obliga a jugar con mi hermanita pequeña porque dice_ "ya que no quieres entrenar ayuda a tu hermana"._ Finalizo el chico.

-Si que tienes una vida un poco atropellada por decirlo de una manera. Hablo mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Si pero bueno. No pudo continuar su historia ya que escucho unos gritos

-Naruto-niisan, Naruto-niisan. El joven escucho la voz de su hermana y volteo a verla con una sonrisa falsa.- Te estaba buscando, Oka-San dijo que debemos volver ya que mañana Haruko-Neesama y yo empezamos el entrenamiento del Uzumaki no Kutoren (Sable Uzumaki), ¿no es genial?. Pregunto la pequeña con dos coletas con una gran sonrisa. 

-Si Naruko-Chan, es genial. Estaba seguro que la niña pensaba que los entrenarían a los tres pero estaba seguro que lo volverían a dejar de lado.- Me despido de alguien y me voy

-Pero Niisan aquí no hay nadie, pero bueno yo te espero. Y se fue saltando entre los árboles.

Extrañado por lo que dijo su hermana el volteo a ver en la dirección que estaba el hombre y se dio cuenta que ni el anciano ni el árbol estaban. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse con la duda en su mente choco con alguien, cuando subió la vista vio que el anciano estaba enfrente suyo mirándolo con una sonrisa pero esta era bastante fría.

-Sabes hay un dicho que a mi me gusta. De su manga apareció una katana de madera.- Cuando el estudiante este listo aparecerá su maestro. Con el mango le dio una leve golpe en la cabeza.- Ven mañana a las diez de la mañana y te enseñare sobre el Senshi No Michi (Camino Del Guerrero), pero solo tendrás una oportunidad si no estas a las diez en punto jamás nos volveremos a ver ¿entiendes?. Le tendió la espada de entrenamiento

-Si. El joven rubio sostuvo la espada y se fue.

**Al Día Siguiente**

El joven pelirrubio corría por todo el pueblo. En la mañana había sucedido lo que el ya anticipaba, sus padres nuevamente lo desplazaron para entrenar a sus hermanas. Pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Vio su reloj de manijas _"9:59"_ un minuto de adelanto, así que se tiro al suelo y cerro sus ojos, pero apenas los cerro sintió otra presencia y vio al anciano que lo miraba sentado enfrente suyo.

-Empecemos, toma la espada que te di ayer. Acto seguido el pelirrubio sostuvo el arma.- Tienes buen agarre. Bien atácame.

El rubio dudo ya que el hombre no se ponía en ninguna posición, pero aun asi ataco y para su frustración cada golpe que lanzaba era detenido con un simple movimiento que hacia el hombre para bloquearlo con su propia Bokuto. En un momento parecía harto de esto y con un elegante movimiento desarmo al chico y le golpeo los pies para que cayera.

-Bien veo que tenemos mucho que hacer, quítate la camisa y sígueme. Luego fueron a una parte del campo donde había una cascada.- Bien dime ¿sabes lo que es el chakra?

-El chakra es la energía espiritual que todo ninja posee. Respondió mientras se quitaba su camiseta.

-Hasta cierto punto tienes razón, pero el chakra en si es la combinación _Ki_, la energía de un cuerpo físico y el_ Qi_ la energía espiritual que fluye en todo el entorno. A lo largo de los milenios antes del Rikudou-Sennin. Pero debió detenerse ya que Naruto, el cual estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, levanto la mano.- Naruto esto no es una clase. Con un pequeño tic en el ojo.- Pero bueno ¿que quieres?

-Que no se suponía que el Rikudou-Sennin era una leyenda. A pesar de llegar como lo hace todavía no le cerraba alguien tan poderoso

-¿Quien es el viejo sabio aquí? Pregunto poniendo una cara muy intimidante (a lo Yamato)

-Usted. Con cataratas en los ojos producto del espanto.

-Bien como iba diciendo, antes del Rikudou-Sennin los guerreros se especializaron en estas dos doctrinas por separado, pero durante la Saisho Dai Sensou (Primera Gran Guerra) en la que se enfrentaron lo ejércitos demoniacos liderados por Maou Juubi (Rey Maligno Juubi) enfrentaron a las fuerzas humanas, estas abrumadas y derrotadas en cada batalla empezaban a suplicar misericordia a las grandes hordas, en un punto de la guerra un joven guerrero le hizo frente al demonio usando un estilo de batalla totalmente nuevo el Ninjutsu, con increíble facilidad derroto a las hordas y empezó a reformar un ejército basado en sus enseñanzas, en la batalla final donde las fuerzas enemigas superaban a la armada humana en 3 a 1 paso algo increíble, los _Mori__No Ikimono_ (Seres De Los Bosques) se alzaron a favor de los humanos y derrotaron a los enemigos, para concretar la victoria el Rikudou-Sennin sello a el Juubi en su propio cuerpo convirtiéndose en el primer _Jinchuuriki_ (Sacrificio Humano). El resto ya lo habrás leído en libros los hijos pelean gana el menor y odio eterno y bla bla bla. Finalizando el relato.

-Y que paso en la segunda guerra. Pregunto el niño con toda la atención del mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hubo una segunda guerra? Un poco incomodo por la pregunta

-Buuuuuueeeno si una se llama la primera por ende hubo una segunda para poder numerarlas. Termino con mirada de niño bueno no rompe un plato.

-Mocoso listo. Murmuro en vos baja.- Bien si terminas mi entrenamiento te lo diré. Empezando a caminar en el agua.- Como ya te explique el _Ki_ y el _Qi_ son parte de cualquier guerrero. El Rikudou-Sennin logro dominar ambas, pero los ninjas actualmente lo han olvidado y han empezado a usar ejercicios de menor nivel para llegar a hacer jutsus mas complicados, lo que no saben es que si usan correctamente ambas energías una simple bola de fuego destruiría un bosque. El niño lo miraba de forma escéptica.- Mira. Extendió su brazo y levanto la mano y tras concentrarse unos instantes sin hacer ningún sello con las manos se formo una esfera de fuego que rotaba a toda velocidad.- ¿Ahora me crees? Y luego se la acerco al niño para demostrarle que emitía calor.- Posición de Loto ya. Le dijo en orden y el niño de inmediato lo hizo.- Te enseñare como enfocar tu _Qi_. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, y relájate.

Una vez escuchadas las órdenes de su nuevo maestro procedió a seguir sus instrucciones, al principio no sintió nada, pero luego de casi media hora según sus cálculos, pero finalmente abrió los ojos dándolo por causa perdida. Pero al abrirlos le salto una vena en la frente al ver a su _"__Sensei"_ acostado de lado, con los ojos cerrados y bebiendo te. Cuando se levanto trato de darle un golpe, pero rápidamente le hombre lanzo su taza de te al aire, tomo al niño por su pequeño brazo y lo arrojo al agua y todo eso antes de volver a agarrar su taza de te y seguir bebiéndola. Cuando el pequeño salio seguían mirando al adulto con el ceño fruncido, pero habiendo aprendido una lección "_No__molestes a un anciano mientras bebe su te"_

-¿Podría darme un consejo? Pregunto el niño mientras llegaba a la orilla

-No, yo aprendí todo esto sin saber como y ni te digo el Rikudou, el cual tuvo que descubrirlas. Mientras seguí bebiendo su te, pero abrió los ojos y vio la cara de perrito degollado de su alumno y tuvo compasión.- Pero podemos acelerar un poco el proceso. Y vio como la cara de Naruto se iluminaba.- Ven entrenemos un poco tu cuerpo. Y acto seguido se paro y vio como Naruto se ponía delante de él.- Atácame.

-Que ¿no se supone que tu tienes que enseñarme como hacerlo? Nuevamente viendo que no conseguiría nada de este extraño individuo simplemente corrió hacia el con el puño en alto, ya que no sabia como tirar un golpe, al momento de estar a la distancia suficiente tiro su primer golpe, el cual su maestro esquivo con solo moverse a un lado y le conecto un patada que lo tiro al suelo.

-Vamos hasta que no puedas conectarme un golpe por muy débil que sea no te enseñare las _Mangetsu No Ichi_ (Posciones Astrales) mi propio estilo de Taijutsu. Lo que si mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su pequeño estudiante se levantaba.-_"Esto será divertido"_

**Hora y media Después**

El viejo guerrero veía orgulloso al pequeño niño que entrenaba, a pesar de no haberle podido dar un golpe el en ningún momento bajo los brazos y siguió levantándose, incluso ahora inconsciente seguía de pie. Se acerco lentamente al rubio y lo acomodo sobre el suelo y se acostó a seguir bebiendo te mientras esperaba a que se despierte. Si el no se equivocaba este niño en un futuro lograra algo importante, no tenia idea de que, pero seria único.

**Tres Horas Después**

El menorde las dos personas que se encontraba en el campo empezó amoverse incomodo en el suelo, y luego de unos minutos se despertó, y al sentí el dolor lanzo un gran grito al cielo.

-Maldición esto duele. Hablo el chico con visible dolor y agotamiento, ese sueño lo había agotado más por el dolor que reponer sus fuerzas.

-Ponte a meditar. Hablo el peliblanco, al ver que Naruto lo miraba con cara de _"Me estas Jodiendo"_.- Lo digo en serio solo hazlo.

Resignado el chico solo se sentó y repitió el proceso de antes, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cansado como para saber cuanto tiempo pasaba. Cuando en un punto parecía que se iba a dormir nuevamente, escucho el chapoteo de una gota. Pero no un simple chapoteo era como si lo hubiera visto, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, parecía que las pequeñas vibraciones le hubieran dado una imagen mental perfecta, pero no se detuvo ahí luego vio el aire como danzaba a su alrededor, percibió a los árboles, el cielo la tierra, los seres vivo, incluso a su maestro, pero lo extraño es que no los veía como si lo hiciera con sus propios ojos, en realidad en si no los veía pero si sentía que estaban a su alrededor que emitía una energía muy grande, esto era el_ Qi _la energía espiritual de todo ser. Pero además percibía otra cosa sentía como si estas manifestaciones trataran de hablarle de contarle su historia.

Fuera de sus cavilaciones estaba el anciano que lo veía muy atentamente, con una mirada seria y analítica y luego dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Zettai Chishiki (Conocimiento Absoluto )a empezado a dar sus primeros pasos en el dominio del Qi, no solo eso su habilidad empieza a manifestarse, su mente empieza a abrirse al todo"_ Sus cavilaciones se detiene cuando siente un brisa que le eleva el pelo y acto seguido Naruto rompe su trance.

- Te felicito gaki, diste el primer paso para entender el _Qi._ Luego se arrodilla y deja salir un chakra rosado de su mano.

-Que es esto se siente bien. Dijo al sentir la mano cubierta de energía sobre su cabeza.

-Esta es una de las manifestaciones mas puras del Ki y Qi, al combinarlas puedo hacerte sanar mas rápido acelerando los procesos naturales de tu cuerpo. Cuando vio que todas las heridas desaparecieron retiro su mano.

-¿Me enseñara a hacerlo? Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-Claro, será uno de los premios que te daré al terminar el entrenamiento. Luego se puso de pie.- Por hoy terminamos mañana a la misma hora.

-Hai. Y se puso en marcha.- Sensei ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

-¿Mi nombre? Luego se puso a pensar para al final decir.- Adivínalo. Y en un parpadeo del rubio desapareció

….. 

Bien capi 2 en este se revela parte de lo que sera la vida de Naruto en el futuro. Tambien introduje al que sera su primer maestro, aclaro no es un oc, pude que su personalidad si pero es un personaje de la serie, es mas los reto a adivinar quien es y aclaro no sera Yaoi

Shamisen: Instrumento de 3 cuerdas japones


	3. Chapter 3

**El Siguiente Paso**

**2 Años Después**

El agua estaba totalmente turbia, además de que parecía que hervía, las hojas de los árboles se agitaban con violencia, mientras que otros árboles estaban quemados y carbonizados y el suelo parecía temblar como si fuera un terremoto. No, no era un desastre natural, ni siquiera un Bijuu, ni dos leyendas shinobis luchando no era nada tan fuerte, solo un joven niño de apenas ocho años cumplidos hace dos semanas, el cual lanzaba ataques de Fuuton (Elemento Viento) los cuales era relativamente sencillos, pero si se le suma el enorme chakra del niño, estos podían convertirse en armas mortales, otra característica a destacar es que su cuerpo del torso para arriba, pero del mentón para abajo, tenia quemaduras algunas simples y otras serias, lo que si el niño no parecía flaquear. Mientras parado del otro lado del río había un hombre con el cabello largo y canoso, lo que mas distinguía su estado del joven es que no tenia ninguna herida y no parecía exhausto como el otro, es mas ni siquiera parecía cansado.

-Vamos chico me aburres. Dijo el viejo lanzando un bostezo.- Si eso es todo lo que tienes mejor ríndete no lograras nada, mejor nos detenemos y te sigo entrenando por los próximos 20 años a ver si aprendes algo. Hablo con el solo objetivo de molestar al chico y hacer que ataque.

-¡Callate!. Grito y empezó a hacer sellos a toda velocidad.- Fuuton: Kaze No Nami (Estilo De Viento: Ola De Viento). Luego exhalo con fuerza, para luego abrir la boca a toda su anchura y dejar salir una gran cantidad de viento.

Del otro lado el anciano solo extendió su mano y cuando el ataque choco con el se genero un gran explosión y el agua fue levantada, pero a los pocos segundo se vio que el hombre estaba en perfecto estado, además que el agua no le salpicaba, como si tuviera un campo de engría alrededor.

-No estuvo mal. Cerro los ojos con tranquilidad.-¡Pero tampoco bien!. Acto seguido apareció detrás del rubio y le conecto una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar hasta el lago donde se hundió. A los pocos segundos salio y se apoyo en el agua como si fuera algo sólido.

Su maestro se le acerco caminando tranquilamente y cuando estuvo a un distancia corta hizo aparecer su extraño poder para regenerar a su joven discípulo. Luego se alejo unos pasos para permitir que se parara.

-Bien ¿que has aprendido hoy? Pregunto mirando al pequeño.

-Recordé que usted puede darme una paliza sin esforzares. Recalco mientras se ponía de pie.

-Correcto. Luego lanzo una carcajada.- Bueno ya enserio, lo que quiero que te des cuenta es que durante todo el combate estuve molestándote con palabras para que perdieras la paciencia, eres bueno, pero hasta que no domines tus emociones tienes un 30% de probabilidades de caer en batalla. Hablo divagando pero luego volvió a ver al niño.- Naruto tu determinación es innegable y tienes una habilidad natural para la batalla y para entender todo, pero te enojas demasiado fácil, es un mal rasgo que sacaste de tu madre, los Uzumaki no saben controlarse y confían demasiado en los demás, fuertes pero idiotas, mala combinación, y créeme si no te controlas morirás antes de lo que crees y no será bonito. Luego se volteo y empezó a caminar fuera del lago.- Vamos practiquemos un poco de Taijutsu, si terminamos rápido pasamos a Kenjutsu. Al salir del lago puso un pergamino en el suelo y pronuncio.- Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación) luego apareció una gran bola de humo, al disiparse permitió ver un cuerpo relativamente grande, envuelto en un kimono rojo con detalles en puntos negros, además de tener una larga barba y una cara roja, una marioneta.

-Souru Iten (Trasferencia De Alma) en la mano del anciano apareció una esfera de color blanco, la cual choco con el cuerpo de madera. Segundos después el ser artificial se pone de pie.- Muy bien Naruto, solo podrás usar tu Ki no podrás reforzar tus ataques con chakra. Luego puso un extraño sello en la cabeza del ser.- Hajime (Comiencen).

Al instante ambas figuras desaparecieron, y a los pocos segundos se empezaron a escuchar lo choques entre carne y madera, mientras esto pasaba recordaba lo débil que era su pupilo al inicio

**Flash Back **

Tras 3 duros meses el pequeño oji-azul había logrado hacerlo un milimétrico corte en la mejilla a su muy superior maestro, luego de semejante hazaña había caído rendido al suelo, pero su maestro lo curo nuevamente con su técnica especial.

-Bien te felicito, superaste el examen de admisión, pasemos al entrenamiento. Luego realizo unos sellos y luego apoyo sus manos en el suelo para hacer que se elevara un gran cubo de piedra.- Destrúyelo. Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, viendo que el chico tenia dudas decidió usar su sutil método de motivación.- Vamos fracasado, si sigues así lo único que lograras será lamerles las botas a tus hermanas si tienes suerte. Bingo había despertado la furia del chico.- Recuerda no uses chakra.

Con toda su fuerza se dirigió al objeto, y le tiro un puñetazo, pero lo único que logro fue lastimarse la mano, pero lo siguió intentando hasta que ya no pudo ni cerrar la mano, finalmente su maestro dio por terminada esta parte y le curo las manos.

.-Bien empecemos con la siguiente parte. Luego puso un pergamino en el suelo y de el hizo aparecer un chaleco que le arrojo al rubio.- Póntelo

Cuando el niño trato de levantarlo le resulto extremadamente difícil, pero vio la cara de su maestro diciendo su cara "O te lo pones o te largas" a duras penas logro ponérselo, pero cayo sentado a los pocos segundos.

-Maldición cuanto ¿pesa esto? Pregunto jadeando por el extremo peso de su nueva pieza de vestir.

-Bueno considerando que tu pesas algo de 39 Kg. diría que eso pesa 23Kg. El chaleco se adaptara constantemente a tu peso, así te harás mas rápido con el tiempo. Luego tomo un respiro.- Bien quiero que hagas cincuenta abdominales. La misma cara de antes.- Chico yo hice este entrenamiento a tu edad así que hazlo.

Luego de los primeros cinco abdominales, el chico cayo acostado en el suelo con dificultades para respirar ya que el chaleco oprimía su cuerpo e impedía la entrada del preciado oxigeno en su sistema.

-A otra cosa es que debes hacerlo en intervalos de cinco segundos, si lo haces mas rápido romperás tu espalda por la acción de palanca y si tardas mas te cansaras y tendrás que empezar desde cero. Hablo para luego sentarse y empezar a beber un te que ya había preparado.

-¿Como sobreviste a este calvario? Pregunto mientras empezaba con los abdominales 

-¿Calvario? Hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos.- No chico, lo que tu haces es un día de campo comparado a lo que era en mis tiempos sino hacia esto seguramente en un futuro cercano yo seria asesinado y no solo yo sino también mi hermano, entonces decidí ser la persona mas fuerte del mundo, pero al final falle y no solo cause mi autodestrucción, sino que arrastre a las personas mas valiosa que tenia conmigo. Abrió los ojos para ver al cielo con extrema nostalgia. Luego volteo a ver a su estudiante.- Ahora no llores y trabaja, y recuerda no hay imposible solo difíciles.

Luego de algunos minutos su pequeño Seito (Aprendiz) quedo totalmente acostado en el suelo luego de hacer todos los abdominales. Finalmente se acerco y empezó a curarlo, luego de unos momentos ya estaba en perfecto estado.

-Bien ahora pasemos a un poco de pelea, esta vez no te la pondré tan fácil como antes, esta vez usare el 7% de mi fuerza. Esa frase había golpeado muy fuerte al chico, ¿Tan poco necesito para vencerlo en tantas oportunidades? Pero el no se dejaría intimidar, así que se preparo para la batalla.

Luego de treinta minutos el joven rubio cayo derrotado, mientras que su superior se mantenía parado y de brazos cruzados. El anciano nuevamente se acerco y volvió a usar su técnica regenerativa en el rubio.

-Bien pasemos a lo que sigue, practiquemos con tu Qi. Luego se acerco al chico con sus palmas enfrentadas y sus brazos flexionados, primero apareció un especie de humo violeta oscuro, luego se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego.- Naruto esto es Seishitsu Henka (Transformación de Naturaleza) esto es la base de los elementos, los shinobis creen que se necesita el chakra para crearlo, pero en si lo que lo crea es el _Qi_, el _Ki_ es lo que permite moverlo y permite darle forma eso se conoce como Keitai Henka (Manipulación de la Forma) uno de los mejores ejemplos es el Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria) de tu padre o la Bijuudama (Bomba Bijuu) generada por cualquiera de ellos combínalas ambas y tendrás Senshin Keitai Henkan (Manipulación Avanzada de la Forma) básicamente podrías mezclar el Fuuton con el Rasengan . Quiero que manifiestes tu elemento principal con este método.

El rubio sin chistar empezó a practicar, pero luego de dos horas solo pudo generar un ebra de humo azul.

-Bien esta parte del entrenamiento termino porque no llegaras a nada hoy, pasemos a Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada) te enseñare lo básico de cada estilo de espada. Si completas todas mis pruebas te enseñaren Tsuki No Ken (Espada Lunar) es mi propio estilo de Kenjutsu. Luego le lanzo dos Bokutos (Espadas de Madera) pequeñas, del tamaño de kodachis.- Empezaremos con el manejo de dos espadas pequeñas. Le indico a su alumno que se pusiera a su lado y empezó a hacer katas simples, las cuales su alumno seguía a buen ritmo y con buena postura.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Mientras recordaba, también se encontró pensando en el que le había puesto su segundo examen al rubio.

**Flash Back **

Habían pasado tres largos meses desde el inicio del primer entrenamiento, el anciano maestro vio que su alumno hacia progresos notables, ya podía realizar los abdominales sin ninguna dificultad, en el campo del Qi había logrado hacer aparecer un bola de energía color azul océano. En cuanto al Kenjutsu el rubio presentaba un talento natural, a pesar de tener su poder especial. Hora de terminar la primera parte del entrenamiento. Cuando Naruto llegara empezaría el peor día de su vida hasta ahora.

-Bien Naruto hoy realizaras tu entrenamiento final de este nivel. Nuevamente realizo el procedimiento de levantar el gran cubo de roca.- Bien escucha hoy empezaras con los abdominales, luego pelearemos, luego destruirás la roca y finalmente harás los ejercicios de Qi. Dijo de brazos cruzados mirándolo desde la altura.

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que seria más difícil. Dijo entre decepcionado y aliviado, los entrenamientos de su maestro eran para morirse.

-Gracias por preguntar, completaras esto en un día, pero yo no te curare ni comerás nada hasta completarlo. Naruto quedo boquiabierto, pero se puso en marcha para empezar a hacer los abdominales.- Espera lo olvide. Bajo de la roca y toco el chaleco del niño.- Listo ahora pesa lo que tú.

-¿Usted me odia verdad? Hablo con cascadas en los ojos mientras veía a su maestro tomar te.

Estuvo cerca de dos horas haciendo abdominales, ya que se cansaba y se pasaba el tiempo, lo que provocaba que tuviera que empezar de nuevo. Seguidamente empezó la práctica de combate o paliza como le decía Naruto, ya que el no tenia conocimientos en pelea. Finalmente quedo frente a la roca.

-Bien destrúyela. Hablo el hombre mayor acostado sobre la estructura.

-Muy…bien..!Aquí voy¡ Lanzo un golpe a la piedra, pero lo único que sintió fue un gran dolor en su brazo. Pero se sorprendió cuando la estructura empezó a mostrar una grieta. Encima de esta estaba el anciano acostado con sus brazos como almohada. Al sentir la grieta soltó una pequeña sonrisa para desaparecer antes de que la estructura colapsara.- Imposible

-No te sorprendas, cuando uno esta agotado el cuerpo automáticamente evita los movimientos innecesarios, si a eso le sumamos tu habilidad del _Ki y Qi_, tu golpe tenía más fuerza que antes a pesar de que tú estuvieras cansado. Sigamos con el resto.

El joven en estado total de agotamiento empezó a invocar su _Qi, _luego de algunos minutos empezó a generarse el vapor azul, finalmente tras media hora apareció un gran masa de viento que se movía en forma de círculo.

-Bien lo has logrado. Le acaricio el cabello.- Empecemos el entrenamiento. Dijo con todo el animo levantando el puño. El niño se desmayo.- Mañana. Con una gotita tras la cabeza.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Corto sus cavilaciones, cuando vio a su discípulo asumir una pose de batalla, la cual consistía en sus piernas bien juntas y su mano derecha en forma de garra enfrente suyo. La marioneta lo ataco, pero al atacar con un puño la zona donde estaba el chico, simplemente lo atravesó y su imagen se volvió borrosa, instantes después el brazo del ser artificial fue sujetado por el rubio, el cual se agacho con su brazo a un extendido y con la fuerza que genero al agacharse la uso para arrojar a la marioneta contra un árbol

-Ryuusei No Ame (Lluvia de Meteoros). Grito un vez que estuvo a centímetros del instrumento, para descargarle una lluvia de puñetazos, luego de algunos segundos la marioneta empezó a agrietarse.- Tenmetsu No Suisei (Cometa Centellante) su puño se lleno de luz azul-océano y atravesó al títere y saco su brazo a una gran velocidad, acto seguido el ser artificial se prendió fuego.

-Muy bien gaki, bien ¿tienes ganas de practicar Kenjutsu o lo damos por terminado hoy? Pregunto mirando al niño, acto seguido debió evitar un golpe que venia en su dirección.- ¿Que te pasa Naruto?

-¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi sensei? El nunca me daría la opción entre irme o sobrevivir a un monstruoso entrenamiento. El viejo solo pudo pensar "_Que mal concepto tiene de mi"_

-Lo digo en serio, si quieres puedes irte, necesito prepararme para mañana en la noche será muy agitada. Respondió con un aire misterioso y una cara en extremo seria.

-¿Que pasara mañana en la noche? Pregunto el chico con total aburrimiento mientras se rascaba una de sus marcas en forma de bigote, no le dio importancia a la cara de su maestro ya que estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

-Mañana se cometerán dos errores que marcaran para siempre varios destinos, yo solo espero que se puedan corregir. Se empezó a retirar a paso calmado.- Si te interesa, te espero mañana en el barrio Uchiha a las 21:00 créeme sino llegas te arrepentirás. Antes de desaparecer en los árboles volteo una vez mas.- Por cierto mañana no hay entrenamiento, ni en las próximas dos semanas. Acto seguido desapareció. El chico rubio quedo con gran intriga, pero al final se fue a su casa.

**Complejo Namikaze-Uzumaki **

El pequeño abrió la puerta con calma y se dispuso ir a su habitación a paso lento y calmado, su padre seguramente estaba en la oficina haciendo cosas de Hokage y por las energías que sentía su madre y sus hermanas practicaban Kenjutsu. Primero se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una botella de agua. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama mientras bebía la botella, al terminarla se dirigió al armario para cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que tenia estaba destrozada, además debía esconder su chaleco, el cual ya no pesaba, seguramente debido a que el entrenamiento había terminado. Trato de relajarse unos momentos, pero apenas pudo cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormirse sintió un presencia en la puerta, la cual salto hacia el y se acostó sobre su pecho.

-¿Que pasa Naruko-Chan? Le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, lo que provoco que ella riera con afecto.

-Es que hace tiempo que no nos divertimos Aniki. Vamos juguemos algo, onegai. Dijo mirándolo con esos tiernos ojitos con un color igual al suyo, si se veía bien Naruto y Naruko se podrían confundir con gemelos, ella era rubia al igual que el, solo que su cabello era liso en ves de en punta y lo tenia mas largo y atado en dos coletas largas, además tenia el rasgo distintivo de los 4 hijos Namikaze, las marcas en forma de bigotes.- Vamos juguemos, juguemos. Mientras le tiraba del brazo.

-No, Naruko-Chan, acabo de llegar y estuve haciendo algo muy importante. Dijo mientras trataba de alejar a su molesta hermana.

-Déjalo, seguro que el inútil estuvo haciendo de ratón de biblioteca todo el día y se canso de sus libros. Hablo una vos desde la puerta.- El pobre fracasado jamás sobreviviría a los entrenamientos de Otou-sama y Oka-sama. Cuando ambos voltearon a ver se encontraron con la menor de los hermanos, la pequeña Naomi con 5 años recién cumplidos, ella era la copia fiel de su madre, cabello rojo largo y una cara redonda.- ¿Oh el señor estuvo haciendo _"un gran"_ entrenamiento fuera de la academia? Hablo con ironía, ya que su hermano era el peor en la academia.

-¿Y tu Naomi? Disfrutas sintiéndote superior a través de la humillación de un miembro de tu familia. Respondió con indiferencia el chico.

-No te hagas el guay conmigo, sabes que con un ruego y una carita de borrego Ka-sama y Tou-Sama de castigaran por una semana y si lloro por un mes. Hablo con su gesto de superioridad.

-Me largo. Acto seguido el joven se paro y se dirigió a la puerta no teniendo ganas de soportar a la mocosa engreída.- Ojala algún día alguien te patee tan fuerte que se te destroce el orgullo. Y salio por la puerta de su casa sin mirar a atrás.

**Calles De Konoha **

Naruto caminaba de forma calmada en el exterior, pero en su interior hervía de furia, odiaba a su pequeña hermana Naomi, a ella le encantaba recordarle que sus padres no lo entrenaban y si a ella. A Naruko también la odiaba, pero era bueno con ella para no ganarse otra enemiga dentro de su casa, la mocosa era insoportable, parecía que quisiera que ella fuera el centro de su mundo. Naruto a veces se reía, la mocosa era muy ingenua. Pero al final concluyo en no preocuparse por eso ahora., sin darse cuenta llego a la biblioteca. Sabiendo que no tenia nada que hacer decidió entrar. Saludo a la bibliotecaria ya que para ella era normal verlo aquí. Se dirigió la sección prohibida de registros, era como bien decía su nombre prohibida solo el Yondaime, el Sandaime y los excompañeros de este tenia permitido entrar, pero en esos años Konoha se había dormido en los laureles y no habían implementado nuevas medidas de seguridad desde la ya ganada Shinobi No Sensou (Guerra Ninja) lo que le resultaba extraño es que su padre no halla fomentado la defensa de las fronteras ya que a pesar de que odiara la guerra, sabia que era necesario mostrar el poder militar y fomentar acuerdos para evitar futuras guerras.

Al entrar en la zona, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que mínimamente espera algunos sellos, pero ni eso había. Se dirigió a los archivos de una persona en especial y se sorprendió al ver un libro escrito por esta persona, pero no fue publicado. Estaba seguro que en este libro estaban todas las respuestas.

**Dos Días Después Complejo Uchiha**

Esto no podía ser cierto, si lo que había descubierto era cierto, ahora mismo debe estarse gestando la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Al llegar la barrio Uchiha se quedo paralizado, los guardias estaban muertos. Se adentro más y mas buscando alguna señal de vida pero lo único que veía era muerte y desolación. No se suponía que esto pasara, se suponía que otra cosa debía pasar.

-Sorprendido Naruto-Kun. Escucho una voz profunda a sus espaldas.- ¿Esperabas un ejercito Uchiha para la guerra? Hablo con un dejo de ironía

-¡Tu! Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del enmascarado que conoció cuando tenía pocos años de vida.

-Me sorprende que me recuerdes, se nota que eres el dueño del Zettai Chishiki, tu conocimiento y entendimiento superan a los seres promedio. En un parpadeo estaba frente al chico y lo levanto por la camisa.-Es hora de que te de el resto de mi regalo. Le levanto un poco la remera al chico y puso su palma sobre el, según él, extrañamente trabajado abdomen. Al hacerlo apareció un circulo, y dentro de este había un pentagrama, el cual a su ves encerraba una figura en forma de ojo, el ojo de una serpiente.-Hora de cumplir una promesa y hacer caridad. En su mano se manifestó una esfera de energía púrpura rodeada de negro. El niño noto el sutil movimiento en su ojo, eso le dio a entender que esa esfera le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantenerla.- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto recibe a Yamata No Orochi. Y acto seguido golpe la esfera contra el cuerpo del chico.

La manifestación, que según lo dicho por el extraño personaje era la esencia de un demonio antiquísimo, empezó a introducirse lentamente en el cuerpo del niño, cosa que le causa gran dolor ya que lanzaba gritos agónicos y hacia claros gestos de dolor con su cara, luego de que la esfera termino de entrar en e cuerpo del niño este cayo rendido. Luego lo el enmascarado lo dejo caer al suelo. Lo siguiente que debió hacer es esquivar un kunai en su dirección, volteo a ver y vio a un adolescente de cabello negro que lo miraba con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado.

-Aléjate de el. Replico el adolescente con voz grave.

-O si no que Itachi-Kun. Levanto al chico por el cuello de la camisa.- ¿Me mataras si lastimo al hermanito de tu novia? Dijo de forma sarcástica.- ¿Y si hago esto? Acerco su dedo al ojo izquierdo del niño y de un segundo a otro lo hizo explotar, esto provoco que el niño despertara y llevara su mano hacia su ojo y lanzara un grito agónico a penas despertarse por el dolor provocado.- Nos vemos luego. Dejo caer al niño el cual aun gritaba.

-Maldición. Se acerco al niño.- Lo siento Naruto.

Al escuchar su nombre el niño volteo y vio a Itachi que lo miraba con una gran cara de pena. Luego vio como un cuervo se le acercaba al morocho para posarse en su hombro. El joven ANBU. Luego vio como este parecía darle una orden al ave la cual se desprendió del hombro del joven y voló para estrellarse en la cavidad vacía, donde antes estaba el ojo del rubio. Lo que provoco una nueva cantidad de gritos de parte del pequeño.

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer. _"Cuida los sueños de Shisui"_. – Adiós Naruto, siempre me agradaste, nos volveremos a encontrar. Y desapareció en la noche.

Lo ultimo que recordó antes de caer dormido fue lo que escucho hace años _"Condenada a amar al amigo vestido de enemigo"_

**Una Semana Después Hospital De Konoha**

Abría sus ojos, primero le costo adaptarse a la luz solar y luego se percato que no veía el panoramacompleto, solo veía con su ojo derecho, luego volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda ya que sentía que algo tiraba de las sabanas y se encontró con su madre dormida apoyada sobre el colchón y sus brazos como almohada. Luego empezó a escuchar unos gritos, una voz la identifico como la de su padre, otra la de Hiruzen Sarutobi el ex-Hokage la ultima era la del supuesto Jiraiya el que trajo la profecía de sus hermanas.

-¿Qué noticias hay de Itachi? Pregunto el rubio a su maestro.

-Nada mi red de espionaje no tiene idea de ninguno de sus movimientos, simplemente desapareció. Hablo el albo con una voz que denotaba preocupación, si su red de espías no lo encontraba nadie lo haría.

-¿Sobrevivientes? Volvió a hablar el rubio.

-Sorprendentemente varios, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke, Yumi, y tres niñas de 5 años todas. Esta vez volvió a ser el turno del mono de guerra.

-Entonces, lo principal es alejar a Danzo de los niños, además tengo otra teoría. Dijo Minato nuevamente.- Es sobre Sasuke.

- ¿Qué piensas Minato? Le toco al Gamma Sannin

-Bien estoy empezando a pensar que Sasuke puede ser el Elegido. Respondió el actual Hokage

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? Pregunte el antiguo Hokage.

-Bueno primero es un prodigio para su edad, Fugaku me había dicho que le enseño unos cuantos jutsus de Katon rango C además el ha desarrollado su Sharingan debido a la experiencia traumática que sufrió, el fue bendecido por la oscuridad. Dijo pensativo el rubio Hokage.

-Hm tiene sentido, entonces su madre deberá entrenarlo. Fue el turno del Gamma Sannin de ponerse pensativo. Pero el viejo mono negó con la cabeza.

-No será posible la mente de Mikoto sufrió un daño en extremo severo, dudo que pueda reponerse, además no creo que Sasuke este en condiciones de seguir con una vida shinobi el trastorno provocado por Itachi fue demasiado severo, deberíamos retirarlo del programa Shinobi. Hablo de forma bastante seria Sarutobi.

-No podemos el puede ser la única oportunidad para traerle la paz al mundo, el debe ser entrenado. Dijo Minato tercamente

-Minato tiene razón sensei, el chico Uchiha puede ser nuestra única chance de cumplir nuestro sueño de paz. Apoyo a Jiraiya.

-Muy bien. Cedió Sarutobi.- Pero como director de la academia, pediré que se le haga un chequeo psicológico mensual para saber su estado. Exigió el "Profesor", ya que luego de su retiro Minato le había pedido que fuera el director de la Academia ya que ¿Quién mejor para guiar la formación de los futuros ninjas que el que aprendió todos los Jutsus de la hoja?

-De acuerdo. Dijo Minato

-En cuanto a tu hijo ¿como se encuentra? Pregunto el anciano. De repente el rostro de Minato se puso oscuro.

-Sufrió un fuerte trauma muscular y perdió la visión en su ojo izquierdo, los médicos dicen que es poco probable que vuelva a caminar normalmente. Soltó un triste suspiro.- Lo retirare del programa shinobi.

-Oye Minato no seas así dale una oportunidad al gaki. Dijo el ermitaño.- Vamos déjamelo un par de meses y veras que con ese tiempo el gran Jiraiya cura todos sus males. Dice con una gran sonrisa el Sabio Sapo

-No Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto no tiene posibilidades, además es pésimo en la academia. Dijo el pelirrubio de forma obstinada.

-Como si tu hubieras logrado algo en la academia, a duras penas hacias un Hengen. Dijo el viejo recordando viejos tiempos.- Si tu pudiste el puede, además el es igual a ti, tanto en lo físico, como en lo espiritual me arriesgo a decir, vamos déjame entrenarlo. Dijo el cuarentón.

-Este bien, pero Naruto es un poco denso a la hora del entrenamiento, como que no le gusta mucho. Termino de decir Minato.

Los tres se dispusieron a entrar en la habitación. Al hacerlo vieron al rubio de pie poniéndose su ropa, la cual era una remera naranja con el símbolo del remolino, unos pantalones azules, mas un par de sandalias ninja.

-Naruto quiero presentarte a Jiraiya. Dijo el rubio mayor señalando a su antiguo sensei.- El es un amigo muy importante para nuestra familia.

-Un placer Jiraiya-sama. Dijo Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Dime gaki ¿sabes quien soy? Pregunto intrigado el viejo ermitaño

-Jiraiya el Gamma-Sannin ex-sensei de mi padre, practicante del Senjutsu (Arte Ermitaño). Eso es todo lo que se de usted. Luego pensó un momento.- Ah cierto. Llamando la atención de los presentes que estaban estupefactos de que el niño supiera tanto.- Escritor de Icha Icha Paradise el libo erótico mas vendido, además de que usted es el mas grande de todos los pervertidos. Jiraiya cayo de espaldas por la ultima parte de la información. Minato tenia una gota tras su nuca y Sarutobi se reía discretamente.

-Bien parece que si me conoces. Dijo luego de levantarse.- Bien chico como sabes que entrene a tu padre ¿Te interesaría que yo te entrene? Hablo de forma jovial como era su estilo

-No. Dijo el chico mientras recogía sus cosas.-Como dijo mi Otou-san no soy muy fanático del entrenamiento. Y luego salio por la puerta dejando estupefacto a los tres hombres

-Lo lamento Jiraiya-sensei, yo le dije que el no era de los que trabajan duro. Tratando de excusar a su hijo.- Tendré una charla con él, y tratare de convencerlo.

-No hace falta Minato yo puedo encargarme de convencerlo. Dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.- Bueno tengo que hablar unas cosas con Sarutobi, mejor despierta a Kushina y vallan por las niñas, seguramente Naruko y Naomi querrán que les enseñe algo hoy. Luego puso una cara un poco mas seria.- Seguro que Haruko esta destrozada, necesitara mucho apoyo.

Luego de eso los dos hombres mayores salieron de la habitación y se miraron con caras bastante serias.

-Sensei que pien…. No pudo terminar

-Estaba mintiendo. Dijo rápidamente Hiruzen.- Se nota que Naruto tiene entrenamiento de algún tipo. Suspiro.- Sugiero que lo dejemos por ahora, vigilare su estado emocional, puede que esto sea peligroso en un futuro.

-Te deseo suerte sensei, ese chico no se parece en nada a sus padres. Dijo meditativo el sabio.- Su personalidad es bastante oscura, no en el sentido malvado sino en la desconfianza, se le notaba a leguas que yo no le "simpatizo" Termino el invocador de sapos.- Bien sensei nos vemos tengo que atender unos asuntos. Para luego desaparecer en un Sushin

-Si me recuerda a alguien…que…conocí. Dijo para si mismo, pero finalmente cayo en cuenta a quien le recordaba Naruto, no solo por hoy sino por todas las veces que había visitado la casa y las clases.

Cada vez que visitaba a la familia las tres niñas siempre le decían Sofu Saru (Abuelo Mono) y las mas pequeñas siempre le preguntaban si les trajo algún regalo bonito, cosa que terminaba en un regaño de Kushina por la mala educación, la sonrisa nerviosa de Minato y una risilla de Hiruzen, él cual siempre sacaba algún juguete de entre sus ropas. Pero siempre que se acercaba a Naruto sentía frío, el otro rubio no lo miraba con el cariño que lo miraban las niñas, pero tampoco lo veía con odio, _solo lo miraba_. Cada vez que trataba con él era bastante cordial, demasiado para un niño de su edad. No seria tan raro si viniera de un Hyuuga, pero el era el hijo de Kushina lo que era sinónimo de irrespetuoso. Otro dato interesante de sus conversaciones con el niño era que le pedía que le contara historias, cosa que tampoco era rara, el tipo de historias que le pedía eran raras, por lo general a los niños les gustaban las historias en las que el se enfrentaba a veinte shinobis enemigos con un brazo lastimado. Naruto le pedía que le contara historias de vida, como conocía a determinadas personas, como había aprendido otras, las cuales siempre eran bastante filosóficas, cosa que aburriría a un niño, pero el pequeño siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, ese tipo de historias solo las podía compartir con Homura Koharu y Danzo antes de se separaran. Otro digito entraba en la gran ecuación Naruto, Shimura Danzo. A pesar de que sus padres no le mostraban el mismo nivel de atención a su hijo que a sus hijas, ellos eran muy reacios a que se acercara a Danzo, pero durante las festividades a las que acudía toda la familia siempre les pedía que lo dejaran jugar con Katame Ojīchan (Abuelo Tuerto). Cualquier persona pensaría que Danzo no se tomaría las molestias de acercarse a alguien tan inferior teniendo a las tres hermanas para tratar de reclutarlas en Ne, increíblemente Danzo apenas si las notaba y siempre se acercaba al pequeño y lo llevaba por los distintos puestos. Una vez el viejo halcón de guerra le dijo que su personalidad le recordaba a alguien, no le dijo a quien pero si de donde provenía. Naruto le recordaba a…Un Uchiha.

-_"Si lo que me imagino es correcto, que los Kamis nos salven si __**ÉL**__ ha regresado o nunca se ha ido"_. Pensó mientras salía del hospital

**Bosque de Konoha **

El anciano y el niño estaban frente a frente, el niño tenía un parche en el ojo. El anciano se veía mas serio que de costumbre y el niño no se quedaba atrás.

-Así que Yamata No Orochi y el Sharingan de Shisui, tuviste una noche muy agitada. Luego de decir esto calmo su semblante.

-¿Que debemos hacer? Pregunto el niño intrigado.

-Nada Yamata no tiene poder ya que solo unió su alma a tu cuerpo, no se como y no se que efectos pueda tener, cada vez que un alma se une un cuerpo tiene efectos distintos imposibles de saber. En cuanto al Sharingan, si quieres puedo enseñarte a usarlo. Termino de hablar de forma calmada

- De acuerdo, no me gustaría que esto fuera una carga para mí. Luego el hombre le indico que lo siguiera. Luego ambos desaparecieron

**Complejo Namikaze-Uzumaki**

La pequeña Naruko siempre había sido una chica hiperactiva, le gustaba estar de aquí para allá y siempre le gusto jugar o entrenar. También ella tenia una extraña fijación por su hermano, le gustaba tenerlo cerca y que le acariciara el cabello, cosa que siempre la relajaba hasta quedarse dormida. También le encantaba revisar el cuarto de su hermano. Entro a hurtadillas y se acerco a su cajón, al abrirlo se encontró con un libro nuevo, lo cual no era raro, él era fanático de la lectura. Pero cuando lo abrió se extraño, ya que no había nada escrito, ni en la contratapa. Lo único que había escrito era lo que estaba en la tapa lo cual era el titulo y el nombre del autor. No habiendo encontrado nada divertido se fue.

El libro quedo sobre la cama y en la tapa se podía leer

_Forjados En El Fuego_

_Uchiha Madara Y Hashirama Senju_

_Por Izuna Uchiha _

_..._

Volvi después de 2 meses. No voy a poner excusas porque no ayudan a que la historia se escriba mas rápido. Lo que si espero poder continuar con mas regularidad. Bien este es el ultimo capitulo del arco de la infancia. En el proximo ya empiezan los equipos los cuales van a ser difenrentes

Espero reviews:


	4. Chapter 4

**Recapacitando**

Hoy era el día en que se elegirían a los camaradas que estarían juntos durante una parte de su carrera ninja, algunos formaran amistades inquebrantables, otros solo verán camaradas, y en los peores casos no verán el momento de separarse. Retomando las actividades siguientes las pruebas se habían llevado a cabo y Sasuke Uchiha había quedado como el novato del año, incluso superando a Hyuuga Neji el cual se había graduado un año antes, igual eso era de esperarse, ya que había sido entrenado por el Copy-nin (Ninja que Copia) desde los nueve años, con una ocasional sesión de entrenamiento con el Yondaime y el Gamma-Sannin. Pero la historia no termina ahí, ya que los miedos del Sandaime empezaban a materializarse, Sasuke se había vuelto arrogante y distante con todos sus compañeros, pero no terminaba ahí hay presentado cuadros de egocentrismo bastante altos. Cuando se los presento a Minato logro convencerlo de que suspendiera el entrenamiento del ultimo hombre Uchiha leal, pero la victoria del viejo mono no Duero mucho ya que los consejeros habían forzado a que continuara su entrenamiento, mediante una _"Justa Votación". _En conclusión Sarutobi empezaba a desesperarse, este chico le recordaba demasiado a Orochimaru.

Luego estaba su segundo punto de interés Namikaze Naruto, el chico no había presentado cambios era tan frío y respetuoso como siempre. Era indiferente a todos sus compañeros, no los apreciaba ni despreciaba, para él solo era camaradas con los que serviría en un futuro. Lo que si había cambiado era su mente, no era tan listo como un Nara, pero si tenía una mente en extremo ágil y retorcida, esto lo había corroborado gracias a Ibiki. Había logrado que Ibiki hiciera el examen psicológico, mediante la escusa de _"Lo Mejor por Konoha"._También había tenido que convencer al interrogador diciéndole la verdad ya que era imposible mentirle a ese hombre o eso creía. Al principio el calvo se había muerto de aburrimiento, las niñas, "Fangirls", sin interés en el Ninjutsu, claro hubo excepciones, Uchiha Yumi, la cual tenia un fuerte deseo de venganza y un desprecio hacia Sasuke por su complejo de superioridad, la niña Hyuuga, con un fuerte complejo de inferioridad debido a la crianza de su familia, luego otro dos casos, uno una chica con una timidez innata, con bastante inseguridad, ya que lo primero que dijo fue_ "El es un abusivo?"_, eso fue lo que le pregunto al director mientras se escondía detrás de el y la otra una hiperactiva sin limites, no temía decirle _pelón. _En cuanto a los chicos nada interesantes, todos se creían bastante fuertes por ser Gennins. Los herederos de los Inuzuka y Akimichi buscando traerle honor a su familia. Nara y Aburame bastante analíticos y listos para su edad, le esperaba buen futuro como a sus padres. Luego algo que llamo bastante su atención el joven pelirrubio era tal cual lo definió el Hokage, incluso Ibiki había tenido problemas para interrogarlo, haciéndolo pasar por un examen psicológico, pero concluyo que el chico era leal a la aldea y no tenia trastornos psicológicos. En cuanto al Uchiha también era tal cual lo predijo el Sandaime, tenía un trauma muy fuerte y un gran complejo de superioridad, pero no se le podía retirar del programa shinobi.

Una vez terminado el discurso de fin de curso impartido por Hiruzen Sarutobi empezó la asignación de los equipos, Iruka empezó a anunciarlos desde el uno hasta llegar al siete

-Equipo 7 estará integrado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Tuvo que parar por lo chillidos del "amor lo vence todo" .- por ultimo Yumi Uchiha. A cargo de Hatake Kakashi. Termino el Chunnin

Ambos miembros del clan voltearon a verse con odio, primero Yumi no toleraba que a Sasuke se le hubiera dado entrenamiento y a ella no, ambos habían despertado el Sharingan, luego el complejo de superioridad del moreno, seguido de su creencia machista de que ella solo debería aprender a ser madre y ama de casa además de ser su futura fabrica de Uchihas puros junto con las otras niñas y para rematar su odio el consejo le había informado que cuando cumpliera los 15 debería casarse con Sasuke y abandonar su carrera ninja. Para su fortuna Sarutobi había llegado con una oportunidad, si ella llegaba al rango Jounnin antes de esa fecha ella automáticamente se convertiría en la líder del clan y podría decidir si casarse o no. Ella no seria una esclava, ella evitaría que las niñas fueran esclavas.

-Equipo 8. Dijo el Chunnin volviendo a llamar la atención.- Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Ambos muchachos se voltearon a ver con cierta complicidad, mientras que la ojiperla se sentía triste de no estar con su amado Sasuke (primero no me gusta interrumpir así una historia, no va a haber Sasuhina).- Su sensei será Yuhi Kurenai

-Equipo 10 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka. Ambos amigos chocaron sus palmas mientras que Ino se lamenta de estar entre una persona que si respirar no fuera vital no lo haría y un tanque sin fondo.- Al mando de Asuma Sarutobi

-Por ultimo el equipo 12 formado por Namikaze Naruto, Akira Takahashi y Yakumo Kurama. Los miembros voltearon a verse y se dedicaron una sonrisa a cada a uno.- A cargo de Anko Mitarashi.- Bien les deseo lo mejor a todos y recuerden La Voluntad De Fuego siempre estará con ustedes.

A la hora del almuerzo Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los bancos comiendo su almuerzo preparado por su Naruko-Neechan. En esos años Naruto había cambiado bastante, primero su cabello ya no estaba en punta sino que peinado hacia abajo, ya no parecía tan abultado sino que más estético además que tenía las puntas color rojo. Sus ojos no eran claros y brillantes como los de sus padres y hermanas, el tenia los ojos azul oscuro o mejor dicho ojo, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por una tela negra la cual tenía varios símbolos inscriptos en color blanco. Su vestimenta constaba de una gabardina color naranja de cuello alto y con las mangas y la parte baja color azul oscuro, bajo esto llevaba una camisa negra abotonada, lo curioso es que en la parte del antebrazo derecho tenia adherida su banda en forma que parecía una especie de escudo, en la parte baja llevaba unos pantalones de negros con una cadena que salía de su bolsillo izquierdo y se amarraba a su cinturón, por ultimo a diferencia de varios ninjas el usaba botas en vez de sandalias, otro accesorio eran dos guantes ajustados en sus manos, los cuales tenían dos sellos en las palmas, tenia dos porta-kunais en las piernas y una riñonera, lo que parecía un cinturón era mas bien un porta armas, en el lado derecho tenia una cuchilla de aproximadamente 15 cm sin contar el mango que seria otros 4 cm, en la parte izquierda tenia un palo, en el cual la parte superior estaba envuelto en tela, por ultimo tenia una hebilla, en forma circular, en la cual había un sello esculpido.

Volviendo a lo actual Naruto comía su ramen de miso con bastante calma, la cual fue interrumpida por un grito

-¡NARUTO! Grito Akira para llamar la atención del susodicho

Naruto volteo a ver a la chica y vio que venia acompañada de una intimidada Yakumo. Akira Takahashi era una chica con el cabello blanco platinado y unos ojos color violeta, tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, unos ojos color lila y una infaltable sonrisa. Su ropa constaba de una remera de tirantes violeta un pantalón azul, con su porta-kunais en la pierna derecha, las típicas sandalias ninja y su banda en su frente. Por otro lado Yakumo, era una chica con el cabello castaño y unos ojos color avellana, contraste con la alba ella tenía una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, su vestuario constaba de una yukata color púrpura con detalles color negro en las mangas y bordes y además usaba su banda como un Obi.

-Konichiwa Takahashi-san Kurama-san

-No seas tan formal, desde ahora somos un equipo. Dijo la peliplata.- Además espero que seamos amigos. Dijo con una agradable sonrisa

-Claro podemos ser amigos. Dijo el Namikaze con una discreta sonrisa.

-Si me gustaría. Dijo la Kurama acompañada de una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a almorzar. Volvió a hablar la alba

Y así entre los tres comieron su almuerzo entre charlas y risas, en su mayoría de parte de Akira ya que Naruto era dentro de todo callado y Yakumo hacia comentarios ocasionales debido a su timidez. Luego de un rato la Kurama hizo una pregunta.

-Akira-san, podría preguntarte de donde eres. La chica volteo a verla con curiosidad mientras comía sus dangos

_**-**_Soy del Clan Takahashi. Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Yo conozco el clan, eran los principales aliados del Clan Uzumaki junto con los Samurai después de la Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen (Primera Gran Guerra Ninja)

-¿Era? Pregunto la Kurama

-Mi clan fue destruido hace cinco años, al igual que el Uzumaki durante la anterior guerra. Dijo con tristeza la alba

-L-lo siento, no quería recordar algo tan doloroso. Dijo apenada y con miedo de que la chica se enojara y dejara de ser su amiga

-No te preocupes, fue hace tiempo, además ahora con Sarutobi-ojisan y Konohamaru-niichan me siento en familia otra vez. Dijo con una sonrisa la joven

-Cierto además yo no se nada de mi clan, solo las técnicas. Respondió el rubio restándole importancia.- ¿Y tu Yakumo? Se que el clan Kurama no tiene muchos miembros.

-Es cierto, veras el clan apenas es reconocido y sin contarme a mi tenemos solo siete miembros activos en las fuerzas de la aldea, como futura líder mi deber es cambiar eso. Termino bastante decidida.

-Bien parece que mis lindos Gennins se están llevando muy bien. Dijo una voz femenina

Los tres adolescentes voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer con el cabello púrpura con una coleta en forma de piña y con una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa, otra cosa que le llamo la atención es como se vestía. Usaba una camisa de red junto con una gabardina café abierta y un short negro.

-Me presento. Dijo bajando del árbol.- ¡Soy la súper invencible Anko Mitarashi! y seré su sensei de ahora hasta que se conviertan en Chunnins. Dijo alegremente sacándoles una gota a los tres chicos.- Pero antes haremos una pequeña prueba. Dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una escalofriante.- Vengan mañana por la mañana alrededor de las nueve. Luego desapareció en una estela de humo.

-Eso fue raro. Dijo el ojiazul

-Cierto, solo dijo una oración y se fue. Replico la alba

Durante la siguiente hora los chicos siguieron hablando de cualquier tema hasta que llego la hora de despedirse y cada uno se fue a su destino. Las chicas se fueron pensando que habían echo nuevos amigos, mientras que el rubio se fue pensando que tenia un equipo peculiar.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto entro silenciosamente como ya le era una costumbre. Por los movimientos de chakra sabia que su madre y hermanas estaban entrenando el Kenjutsu, su hermana mayor estaba de misión y no volvería hasta dentro de tres días, su padre seguro en la torre. Daba igual, como si le importara. Se dirigió a su habitación y se quito la ropa al llegar, solo se quedo en pantalones. Otra cosa que se vio cuando el se quito la ropa fue un dije que era una serpiente devorándose a si misma color jade, además tenia un pendiente rojo en su oído izquierdo.

-¡Naruto-Niisan! Escucho un grito antes de sentir que algo blandito se presionaba contra su espalda. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una masa de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas.

-Naruko-Nee ¿necesitas algo? Pregunto el rubio mientras la separaba y le echaba una mirada.

En ese par de años Naruko se había desarrollado bastante, su figura era bastante esbelta debido al continuo entrenamiento y sus pechos eran de una copa b, además de que su cabello era mas largo y mejor peinado y como siempre su infaltable sonrisa. Además de sus ojos llenos de cariño.

-Nee onii-san llévame a una cita. Dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar y enterraba su cara en su pecho.- Naruko a sido buena, así que. Lo miro con unos ojos de gatito.- Por favor ¿Siiii?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dijo en tono derrotado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- ¿Y tu Naomi quieres venir? Pregunto viendo en dirección a la puerta. Mientras se separaba de su hermana para luego ponerse una remera negra sin mangas

-Hummm... como si fuera a perder m tiempo con un Baka. Ladeando un poco su rostro. Pero cuando vio a Naruto y Naruko salir de la habitación sin siquiera intentar convencerla.-P-P-Pero te daré el honor de que me vean contigo. Y le extendió la mano, cosa que tras una fugaz sonrisa Naruto tomo entre la suya, mientras Naruko hacia lo mismo con su otra mano.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la casa sin ningún rumbo, a simple vista se podía ver que la relación entre los tres había mejorado considerablemente. Esto se debí principalmente a una charla que había tenido con su maestro varios meses atrás, en la cual le había dicho que el odio es un veneno que te corroe, todo dicho desde la experiencia personal. Luego de un rato los tres llegaron a una tienda de helados. Las chicas pidieron un helado de fresa y fueron donde Naruto que las esperaba sentado en una banca. Naruko recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras que Naomi solo se arrimo un poco, el mayor solo sonrío levemente. Luego de un par de horas los hermanos volvieron a su casa, donde una molesta pelirroja los esperaba.

-¿Adonde fueron? Pregunto la pelirroja a sus tres hijos.- ¿Saben que hora es?

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta. Dijo el chico sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero solo se gano un puño en la cabeza que lo estrello en el suelo.

-¡No le respondas así a tu madre!. Grito entrando en modo mamá-demonio.- Vamos es hora de cenar. Antes de entrar se dirigió a sus hijas con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.- A por cierto quiero que se laven y vistan bien ya que Sasuke y Mikoto vinieron a cenar con nosotros. Luego se fue sin darse cuenta de la expresión de sus hijas.

A las niñas no les agradaba el presumido pelinegro. Ellas sabían que el tendría que tener varias esposas para poder restaurar su clan, eso solo ya era inaceptable para ambas ya que Naruko había desarrollado una personalidad soñadora y romántica gracias a la influencia de su madre que le había contado como se enamoro de su padre, mientras Naomi solo quería llegar a ser un Kunoichi como la legendaria Hitomi Uzumaki esposa del legendario y temido Madara Uchiha, tal vez si casarse como hizo ella. Pero lo peor era que el desgraciado desde que había entendido lo que significaba tener varias esposas no paraba de recordarles como tendrían que servirle en un futuro. Realmente desagradable persona.

Los tres jóvenes entraron en la casa, luego de unos momentos todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Los dos Uchiha Sasuke y Mikoto ya que Yumi había decidido no venir y había preferido quedarse con los Sarutobi.

-Bien Sasuke, Naruto ambos ya recibieron su licencia Ninja. Empezó a hablar Minato al notar el tenso ambiente que había entre los hijos de las dos familias.- Que planes tienen a futuro.

-Por ahora ninguno. Respondió su hijo mayor en forma despreocupada

-Yo mantengo mi mismo objetivo. OK ambos chicos tenían cero intención de hablar.

Luego de que la tensa cena termino la familia Uchiha se retiro y los Namikaze se retiro cada uno a su dormitorio, excepto por Minato que fue a su despacho, para terminar un par de asuntos que le habían quedado pendientes.

En su habitación Naruto había tomado uno de sus libros y se había adentrado en el mundo que ofrecían estas páginas. Luego de estar leyendo un rato vio que su hermana menor aparecía en la puerta. La pequeña rubia entro y se metió bajo las sabanas.

-Naruko que hablamos sobre esto. Sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

-¿Que si era buena me dejarías dormir contigo? Pregunto con sus ojos de gatito.

-No, dije que no podías dormir conmigo. Dijo con su voz calmada mientras seguía leyendo, pero esta vez paso un brazo tras la cabeza de su hermana y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Onegai Nii-san. Dijo acurrucándose contra su pecho y sonriendo por las caricias en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo pero solo por hoy. Dejo su libro en su mesita de noche y apago la luz. Luego se recostó de lado abrazando a su hermanita y le dio un beso en la frente. La pequeña rubia sonrío mas y se abrazo mas fuerte y cayo dormida a los pocos segundos. Naruto mientras se quedo despierto observándola y un recuerdo vino a su mente que había ocurrido apenas hace unos seis meses.

_Flash Back_

El rubio acaba de cumplir los doce años se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que siempre usaba con su sensei, estabas no estaban luchando o en una charla filosófica. Ambos estaban tocando instrumentos de cuerda. El viejo tocaba su ya característico instrumento y el chico tocaba un parecido, pero no igual, tenia una forma bastante diferente y los sonidos eran distintos. El rubio lo llamaba _guitarra_.

-Bien Gaki tu entrenamiento esta casi terminado. Dijo el hombre con un aire calmado mientras seguía tocando.- por lo menos esta parte.

-Sensei me puede contar la historia de la otra guerra entre hombres y demonios. Hablo el chico mientras continuaba con la secuencia de notas.

-No, aun no has terminado tu entrenamiento. Respondió con calma.- Debes eliminar tu odio o por lo menos evitar que siegue. Termino su explicación

-¿Por que? Dejo de tocar y miro al hombre él cual también dejo de hacerlo y volteo a ver al chico.

-Porque sino terminaras como yo. Respondió con tono lúgubre.

Entre ambos se formo un gran silencio. Cada uno perdido en su mente, uno recordando sus errores del pasado, mientras que el otro pensaba en que quizás sino mejoraba su futuro seria caótico.

-¿Qué quiere tocar ahora? Dijo el rubio de repente.

-Improvisemos. Y se empezó a escuchar el sonido de los instrumentos de cuerdas nuevamente.

_Flash Back End_

Luego de eso se había replanteado su relación con todos en general, pero sobre todo con sus dos hermanas. Naruko nunca le había echo nada malo y era bastante cariñosa, así que decidió darle una oportunidad y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se acostumbro a tenerla con el. Por otro lado creyó que con Naomi iba a ser mas difícil, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella era una total _tsundere_. El se había acercado a tratar de hablar con ella y luego de un par de insultos iniciales que el soporto con calma, ella finalmente accedo a que merendaran juntos. Ella empezó a contarle lo que hacían en el entrenamiento tratando de provocarlo para que la insultara, pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que el la felicitaba. Esto provoco que ella se sintiera mal, ya que lo que dijo su hermano pareció sincero, así que ella empezó a preguntarle sobre, porque siendo sincera no sabia nada de su hermano. Pasados unos minutos se sorprendió al saber de todo lo que su hermano tenia conociendo, conocía casi toda la historia Shinobi, era bastante bueno en todo lo que tenía que ver en números.

Pasado un rato ella le había pedido que tuvieran un combate de entrenamiento. Luego de unos minutos Naruto se dejo vencer porque su hermana había empezado a usar un Taijutsu mas complejo, la técnica en si no le era muy difícil de romper, lo que sucedía es que si el la derrotaba pondría al descubierto que era mas fuerte que ella, no le preocupaba porque su hermana se enojara, le preocupaba porque no seria normal que alguien se hiciera fuerte de la noche a la mañana. Así que se dejo vencer, por desgracia su hermana intento derribarlo y para su mala suerte el joven cayo de espaldas con la niña sobre su pecho. Ella levanto la cabeza y se puso roja con la cercanía y el ambiente se puso tenso, pero Naruto lo aminoro riéndose un poco, claro su hermana se enojo y lo golpeo, pero al irse dijo.

-_Te espero mañana para tomar la merienda._

Si, su vida había mejorado un poco. Antes de caer dormido sintió que la puerta se abría y a los pocos segundos tenia un diminuto cuerpo pegado a su espalda, el chico sonrío sabiendo que solo podía ser su pequeña hermanita que había pasado uno de sus brazos por la espalda del rubio. Luego de unos momentos los tres hermanos Namikaze quedaron dormidos 

**Lugar Desconocido **

Monumentales paredes de acero conectadas por una serie de puentes formaban la fortaleza desconocida por Konoha, en ella se encontraba armas de alta tecnología mezclada con Chakra, también se llevaban a cabo varios experimentos con seres inocentes. También había una gran biblioteca, con conocimientos previos a la época de Rikudou Sennin, el cual provenía de libros, pergaminos, estatuas, y alguna escultura antigua, en cuestión seria el sueño de cualquier arqueólogo.

-_**Entonces ¿El Futago Keikaku (Proyecto Géminis) a dado inicio?**_ Pregunto una voz que _**surgía de una pantalla. En el mismo lugar había otras **_siete pantallas

-_**Si, me encargue que todo se hiciera de acuerdo a nuestros planes**_. Respondió la otra voz

-_**Entonces las piezas ya fueron puestas solo hace falta que terminen de moverse**_. Hablo una tercera voz.-_**La reunión queda terminada por hoy, se avisara cuando se convoque la siguiente.**_ Todos los monitores se apagaron

…

Otro capitulo terminado. Lamento la demora pero no hay inspiración disculpen. Bien en cuanto al sensei de Naruto traten de adivinar quien es, el que adivine le concedo un deseo en el fic, pero como Shenglon estoy limitado. Las reglas son: Naruto no puede ser gay así que olvídense de eso y no puedo adelantar una muerte, ya que las que va a haber están todas planeadas. En cuanto al proyecto geminis va a tener mas importancia mas adelante. Preguntas y criticas son bienvenidas


End file.
